


Oblivious idiots in love

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, both of them are so oblivious, just two idiots that are gay for each other, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Sokka has a plan to get Zuko to go on a date with him, but the latter doesn't even know it's a date.Inktober Day 18: Trap
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Oblivious idiots in love

“Sokka that’s never going to work,” Katara said, rolling her eyes at her brother’s plan.

“Come on, Katara, it’s genius! He’ll never see it coming.”

“I have an idea,” she replied sarcastically. “Why don’t you just, I don’t know, ask Zuko out?”

“But what if he says no? Then I’ll look like a idiot.”

“Oh, because tricking him to go on a date with you is so much better.”

“Exactly!” Sokka declared, opting to ignore the sarcasm in his sister’s voice. This plan was going to work - he could feel it.

“For the record, he would’ve said yes if you just asked him,” she called after him as Sokka raced off to find the Fire Lord. “They’re both such idiots,” she muttered under her breath. “Completely oblivious idiots.”

“Heyyyy Zuko,” Sokka tried to say nonchalantly, sliding up to the Fire Lord as he was leaving the throne room. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s been a rough day,” he admitted, running his hand through his hair. “Some of the older generals are pushing back against my plan for reparations for the Earth kingdom.”

“Sounds like what you need, my friend, is a break.” Sokka casually slung his arm around Zuko’s shoulder, which was a bit awkward because they were both the same height. “Katara told me about this new dumpling place that opened up nearby that she thought you would like.”

“I don’t know, Sokka. I have so much work-”

“Nonsense!” Sokka said, cutting him off. “You taking a break won’t be the end of the world.”

“I guess you’re right,” Zuko agreed with a sigh. “I have another meeting to get to, but perhaps we could go sometime this evening? Around 6?”

“Great!” It’s a date,” Sokka replied, mentally kicking himself when he realized what he had said. But luckily Zuko either didn’t take it literally or was too busy being bustled away to his next meeting to notice.

Step one: complete. 

Sokka met up with Zuko a couple hours later once the latter had finished all his meetings for the day and the two made their way to the restaurant. 

They chatted amicably as they waited for their food and once it came, Sokka knew it was time to make his move.

It was now or never.

“You know, I’m really glad you decided to come on this date with me,” Sokka said as casually as possible. 

“Wha-what?” Zuko sputtered, heat rising in his cheeks. Sokka had to resist the urge to smile; Zuko was just so cute when he was flustered. “I-I’m sorry, I have to-”

Zuko stood up so quickly he almost knocked his water over, but Sokka managed to catch it before it spilled. Maybe he should’ve gotten to the next part quicker.

“Uh-uh. No you don’t,” Sokka said, stopping Zuko in his tracks. “You’re trapped by societal convention. Everyone knows not to cause a scene in a fancy restaurant.” He ignored the fact that the restaurant they were in was by no means high-class dining, banking on Zuko not wanting to cause a scene in public.

“Sokka, I’m the Fire Lord. I can cause any sort of scene I want,” he whispered angrily, but he sat back down with a pointed look from Sokka. While Zuko certainly could cause any type of scene he wanted, he wasn’t the type of person to do that. 

Which is why his plan worked perfectly.

“Wait,” Zuko said a moment later, his brain finally processing what this all meant. “Does this mean you like me?”

“Well, yeah?” Sokka replied a little hesitantly, cool facade being replaced by uncertainty.

Zuko started to laugh. He laughed so hard he actually snorted and they got some weird looks from people at other tables. So much for not causing a scene, Sokka thought as he felt his heart sink. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Sokka, you idiot,” Zuko wheezed, finally managing to stop laughing and catch his breath. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble to get me to go on a date with you. I would’ve said yes if you had just asked.”

“Wait, really?” he asked, hope rising in his chest.

“Yeah...because I like you too.”

Sokka didn’t need to hear anything else. Not caring about causing a scene in public or what would show up in the tabloids tomorrow, Sokka leaned across the table and pressed his lips into Zuko’s.

His plan had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I steal the whole "being trapped by societal convention" thing from Phineas and Ferb? Yes. Do I know why that's the first thing my mind thought of for today's prompt? No, but it did lead to some cute Zukka fluff so I'm not upset about it lol. We stan two oblivious, idiot boyfriends.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
